


【MCI众/恶搞】近日，曼彻斯特警方捣毁一传销组织

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Manchester City
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 仅适合中文语境的沙雕作品大量参考《1818黄金眼》节目的语言风格。灵感来源：泥城大部分朋友站不得街，顶多是当代大学生被拐入传销窝点的水平。
Kudos: 5





	【MCI众/恶搞】近日，曼彻斯特警方捣毁一传销组织

  


上个月，曼彻斯特警方在管理当地人口流动时发现，这一代附近常有大量操着葡萄牙语、西班牙语、幼儿园级英语的外来人员聚居在曾经租客寥寥的伊蒂哈德公寓内。这些外来人员以20到30岁的年轻人为主，自称是因热爱足球、以切磋球技提升战术素养为目的而聚在一起。

  


“显然这是不可能的。”警方介绍，“假设他们真的懂球，为什么到现在也没组织前往老特拉福德球场，膜拜林皇那天神下凡的身姿呢？”

  


通过热心市民贝尔萨先生的跟踪调查，警方掌握到，这群人平时就待在伊蒂哈德公寓内，进行上课、培训，吃住都很简单。有时他们会去一家仿的盘尼西林KTV加盟店消费，据店铺老板缸先生回忆，他们当中每次被起哄买单的都是一名表情丰富、手舞足蹈的中年光头男子。

  


这条信息立马引起了警方的高度重视。早在几年前，德国巴伐利亚州就曾查获一起大型护〇宝男用卫生巾传销案，其仍在潜逃的主犯光头骗子相貌特征，便与KTV老板的描述十分相似。该团伙曾大肆炒作男用卫生巾的广泛前景，甚至不惜让团伙成员身着巴伐利亚传统女式小裙子拉人头，以此牟取惊人暴利。

  


警方决定立即采取抓捕行动。当他们突入传销窝点时，被洗脑的受害者坤某、斯某还在为黑恶势力数钱。其它传销组织成员如蒋某在给沃某织毛衣，席某在安抚另一位席某与他男友的感情纠纷。在他们的员工厨房里，警方还发现了失联的烙饼专业大学生丁某和他的学徒津某。听说各位警察是来逮捕瓜某为首的犯罪团伙、解救众被监禁的受害者时，丁某淡定道：“多大点事儿，我还以为要吐我的饼呢。”

  


事后，据犯罪嫌疑人瓜某交代，他从巴塞罗那师范大学离职后，一心想要将“传控”理念发扬光大，才会逐渐走火入魔，走上这样一条不归路。警察问：“你说的这个‘传控’，它厉害吗？”“它不是厉不厉害的问题！它真的是那种，那种很少见的那种……”瓜某解释道，自己平时最喜欢的就是拉学生听他的“传控”讲座，所以只好以贪玩蓝月充100提现1000的方式吸引这些年轻人过来。“传”就是传递思想，“控”就是控制大脑，由此可见，瓜某对他所犯下的传销罪行供认不讳。

  


警方提示您：在马德里市、伦敦市等地，还有许多秃头骗子逍遥法外，请诸位市民对此多加小心。如您在路上遇到有人向您散布“传控”理念，还请拨打报警电话，或联系巴塞罗那师范大学进行详细的DNA检测。

  


  



End file.
